Optimus Prime clone
:The Optimus Prime clone was a Decepticon drone. In order to infiltrate the Autobots, Megatron created a remote-controlled Optimus Prime clone, also known as the Prime double.Called so in the script. Utterly mindless, it is a direct mouthpiece for whoever wears its control helmet. Its physical resemblance is minutely accurate; neither Teletraan I's powerful and accurate scans nor an ad-hoc race could distinguish it from the real Optimus Prime. History Pre-MUX canon history A Prime Problem As part of an overly complicated plan to lure the Autobots into a crevasse filled with korlonium crystals, Megatron decided to create a clone of Optimus Prime. To get the data, Laserbeak caused Optimus Prime to jumble over a cliff and lose consciousness, then took holographic photographs of the fallen Autobot. The clone was created, and was sent to the Autobots. The clone led them back to their base, where he played in awkward moments such as misnaming several Autobots and being unable to use Teletraan I. The real Optimus arrived, which made the clone implore the Autobots to shoot the "impostor". Ironhide stopped them from attacking and tests — sharpshooting and a race — were used to determine the real deal. Neither really worked. Fooled by false readings, the Autobots postponed the deliberations and went to the crevasses to stop what they thought was an imminent explosion. There, they were confronted by a Starscream clone, which the Prime clone destroyed. This convinced the Autobots that the clone was the true Prime. But before the clone could lead them to the crevasse, Windcharger arrived and informed the Autobots that he had spied on the Decepticons with Spike Witwicky and heard of their plans concerning the Prime clone and the crevasse. The bad news was that Spike had been kidnapped by Megatron. The clone made the mistake of suggesting they ignore Spike's plight and enter the crevasse. Ironhide found this to be a sentiment unfitting the real Prime and the Autobots shot the clone, ending his short existence. MUX history Years later, Harbinger was looking over old Decepticon plans from shortly after their revival from stasis-lock on Earth when he came across the schematics for an apparent twin of Optimus Prime, created by the Decepticons to fool them and lead them to their ultimate defeat. While the design had several flaws (the most fundamental of which was the inability of the clone to truly pass himself off as Optimus Prime), there was some potential to be had. Harbinger began working on a new secret project -- one that he kept completely to himself. Based on the very few scans recorded of the rogue Cybertronian agent Proteus and the knowledge of the internal factory workings that allowed Unicron to reconstitute Transformer bodies, Harbinger devised a method by which, in effect, the dead could be recycled into new bodies. After running a battery of tests, both simulated and actual physical tests, Harbinger decided to make the final test -- to use it on himself. He lay down on the surgical table and authorized the automated systems to begin the process. In short order, his laser core was removed from the body, and the ‘factory’ began its work, discorporating his body and beginning the work of reassembling it according to the new schematics he had designed specifically for himself. Nemesis Slowly, his optics flickered back into existence as he felt energy coursing through his body once more. It felt different, though -- little, if any, of the Unicronian ‘taint’ remained. But more importantly, everything felt different. It was like being reborn all over again… …except this time, there was no pain to it. He sat up, the restraints falling away now that he was activated once more, and slowly he stood up, easing down onto the floor. Diagnostics were running, and all systems seemed to be checking out as running at nominal. But the real test was to go in front of a mirror. He moved into view of his reflection… and saw a black, silver and teal-green variation of Optimus Prime looking back at him, optics flickering in surprise. It had worked. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Clone Convoy (クローンコンボイ Kurōn Konboi) References category:Clones Category:Evil clones Category:Decepticons Category:drones